Ten Years Later
by RomanceBookery
Summary: Ten years later, Sonny Monroe is on her own, raising a child and balancing a career. But what happens when the father of her child, Chad Dylan Cooper, returns to the picture and wants to help raise 9 year-old Hanna? Rated T for language, and M for later chapters. I do not own Sonny with a Chance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So I haven't written in a while, but as I'm going through the list, I realized there was not very many good Sonny with a Chance stories. So, I'm gonna take a stab at it. Enjoy!

* * *

Ten years later is a long time. A lot can happen in ten years, and it did. Sonny Monroe, now 28 after a long and successful career with So Random!, finally decided to settle down with her now 9 year-old daughter, Hanna. Her castmates, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora are all on their own. Tawni lives in upstate Los Angeles with her two twin boys, and her Hollywood ex-boyfriend turned husband James Conroy. Out of the entire cast, Sonny and Tawni somehow became good friends and now keep in touch. Nico and Grady share an apartment in New York City doing stand up comedy at the most popular comedy night clubs and Zora was contacted by the British Intelligence Agency when she turned 18.

Sonny and her daughter walk out of their apartment building, smiling at the doorman and Sonny zips up her daughter's coat. "Okay, now, when we get there what do you say?" She asks the 9 year-old.

"My name is Hanna Monroe, I'm 9 years old and my mommy was a famous tv star." The young girl giggles and smiles at her response.

Sonny chuckles and sighs. "That's close enough." Sonny grips her daughter's hand gently and they walk down a couple blocks until they reach a large brick building. The young girl looks around and stares at a young couple, dropping off a child about the same age as her. Hannah tugs on her mother's jacket and points.

"Mommy, why does that little girl have a daddy but I don't?"

Sonny gritted her teeth and inhaled, hoping that the "daddy" question wouldn't be a problem until she was a little older.

"Because sweetie, your daddy and I loved each other very much, but we decided it would be best if you lived with me."

Hanna smiled and nodded at her mother's response, walking closer to the door where a kind-looking woman greets all the children. She notices Sonny and smiles even wider, gasping softly. "Gosh, aren't you Sonny Monroe, the young girl from that show "So Random!"?" Sonny smiled sheepishly and nodded. Even at her age, she was still recognized from her younger days. As long as the lady didn't bring up…

"You also dated Chad Dylan Cooper, didn't you?"

Great. Sonny nodded again, then bent down to hug Hanna. Hanna noticed her mother's face and then patted her on the cheek. "Cheer up mommy, I'll be okay by myself."

Sonny laughed softly and then hugged her little girl again before the greeter took Hanna's hand and led her inside. Watching the little girl flip back her hood, revealing bright blonde curls and deep blue eyes, Sonny smiled. She stands up straight and fixes her coat, looking up at the white sky, breathing in and taking in the crisp cool air. She takes a few steps forwards and looks around, until she continues on towards the main street. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she fishes it out, seeing the caller ID, Tawni.

"Hey Tawni, how are you?"

Tawni responds in a grunt and sigh. "Hectic. The boys are at school and James is upsetting, as usual."

"I still don't realize why you married him." Sonny chuckles.

Tawni sighs again on the other side. "Neither do I. So how was Hanna's first day at school?"

Sonny rolled eyes as she crossed the street. "Everything was great until the greeter woman recognized me and asked me about Chad."

"You still hung over that?"

"Yes Tawni, frankly I am." Sonny responds somewhat annoyingly.

Tawni laughs softly and then gasps. "James! What did you do? You were supposed to pick up the boys like an hour ago. Oh, Sonny, I gotta go."

 **Click.**

Sonny chuckled and reached to put her phone into her pocket, when someone bumps into her and her phone lands on the ground, shattering and breaking. "Hey, jerk, watch where you're going." She snaps.

The guy turns around and looks down at the ground, pulling out an ear plug and sighs. He puts in an ear plug and continues walking. Sonny sighs and picks up her now deceased phone, sticking it in her purse and she bundles up in her wool scarf, as she enters a tall office building. What a lovely way to start the day.

* * *

 **Later…**

6 P.M.

Hanna is sitting around the living room, watching television as Sonny is stoking the fireplace and tries to contact her phone company. "Look, I need a replacement. How much will it cost?"

Hanna hears a knock on the door and looks towards her mother, who is busy on the phone. She gets up off of the couch and slightly waddles towards the door, looking out of the side window. Standing outside the door is a tall, blonde haired man, dressed in a light brown snow jacket, blue jeans and slick shoes. To Hanna, he seems slightly familiar. As Hanna opens up the door, Sonny notices it and quickly runs over to her.

"Hanna, sweetie, what are you doing?"

Hanna responds sweetly. "There is a man out there and he's familiar."

Sonny chuckles lightly and looks out the window, her eyes widening and her jaw drops. She quickly unlocks the door, and opens it.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **AN:** So, that was Ten Years Later, what did you guys think? I will be trying to update some more of my stories as best as I can. I may be adding more later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny opened the door to reveal Chad in the doorway, smiling shyly and trying to keep his "swagger" composed. Her heart skipped a couple beats, softly moving Hanna behind her leg and stares at Chad. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

Chad gives a small chuckle and tries to step in, but Sonny standing her ground prevents him from doing so. "I wanted to see Hanna. Can I not see my daughter?"

His snarky response sparked anger in Sonny's mind, trying to contain her explosive personality in the fear of upsetting her daughter.

"You never contacted me to ask if it was okay. It's been 8 years Chad, what makes you suddenly want to see your daughter?" She responds.

Chad shrugs and looks to the side, his cocky attitude shot down in a single question. He seemed to lose all the confidence in the world, glancing at his little girl as she smiles childishly at him. _"After 8 years, she still has her smile."_ thinks Chad.

Sonny's anger starts to build more at his silence. "Give me a minute." She closes the door before Chad can protest and squats down to be eye level with her child. "Hanna, go upstairs and play for a bit, okay?"

Hanna pouts for a moment and Sonny gives her a stern look then smiles. "I promise I will take you to get your favorite spaghetti meal tonight for dinner.."

Hanna still protests.

"And you can stay up until eleven tonight, _but_ then straight to bed."

Hanna nods happily and then runs up the stairs as fast as her little legs can carry her, and Sonny opens the door, revealing a slightly upset Chad. "Sonny, I-"

"Save it Chad. No contact for 8 years, leaving me alone with our daughter while you go and film movies and sleep with ditzy actresses, with no thought in your head about how Hanna is doing." Sonny does not give him a chance to speak, laying out everything she's wanted to say for the past 8 years.

"And all of a sudden you decide it's a great idea to just show up on my doorstep and expect to see your child? Just like that? Are you that deluded?" Sonny says.

Chad now has the saddest look on his face as he stares up at Sonny, shivering and tries to think of a response. "Sonny, I know you're upset and I know I screwed up, but may I at least come in and talk to you?"

Sonny sighs and opens the door more, allowing a slightly snow-covered Chad enter her small apartment, watching as he makes his way to the fireplace to warm up. She closes the door and crosses her arms, following him and sits across from his position. Chad sits in a char opposite of Sonny and closes his eyes for a moment while he thinks of how he is going to explain himself.

"I know I messed up-"

Sonny tries to interject but he doesn't allow it.

"Let me finish. Please. I know I messed up, and I know I should have done more for you and Hanna, but I was dumb and I was afraid. I was afraid of raising a child and my career being over. I worked so hard to get where I was, and when Hanna was born, I told myself I wasn't ready to be a father. 8 years is a very long time to think, but I've grown up. I've decided I want to be apart of Hanna's life and be her father."

Sonny scoffs but allows Chad to continue.

Slightly hurt and offended, Chad continues. "I've gotten myself a place here, close to town. Close to Hanna's school and close to your home. I've talked to my therapist, and he's told me that I am making a good decision."

Sonny's expression turns from annoyance to calmness, relaxing her body and sighs. "Chad, I-I just don't know. I'm all Hanna knows. You don't understand what she needs, what she likes, who she is. I do."

"Yes, but I want to. I want to learn about my daughter, I want to be there for her. Take her out to dinners, to the park, to school, to PTA meetings - are those really a thing?" Chad asks.

Sonny nods. She sighs and sits forwards with her hands over her face, and then runs her fingers through her dark midnight hair. She thinks for a little longer, then uncovers her face and looks at Chad. He gives her a small smile, almost soft and caring.

"Alright. I'll give you a chance to be with Hanna. But just remember, the first time you slip up, I'm filing for full custody." Sonny says, in her most stern and motherly voice.

Chad raises his hand in defense and nods. "Of course, I would happily sign it."

Sonny shakes her head and calls for her daughter to come back downstairs, and inside Chad's chest, his heart stops. His little girl, holding onto the railing as she walks down the stairs, an old bunny stuffed animal in her hand and a Barbie doll in the other. Her curly blonde hair all over her head bouncing as she goes down from step to step. As Hanna gets closer, Chad's voice gets caught in his throat and he begins to tear up slowly.

"Hello! I'm Hanna. Who are you?" Hanna tilts her head slightly and smiles with her cutesy grin.

Chad looks up at Sonny and she nods. Chad smiles and lets out a little breath, picking Hanna up and sits her on his lap, looking her in the eyes. "Well Hanna, I'm your daddy." He says.

Hanna's smile becomes wider than anything. "Really?!" She wraps her tiny little arms around her father's neck and hugs him with all the strength an 8-year-old could have.

Sonny gives out a small chuckle as Hanna celebrates internally and externally, Chad being the victim of both instances.

 **RING.**

Chad's pocket begins ringing it and he pulls it out - his agent.

 **Click.**

Chad slides the phone back into his pocket and holds Hanna in his arms, smiling and playing with her and the dolls she has in her hands. As Hanna explains her dolls, Chad looks at Sonny and gives a small smile. Sonny returns the smile, watching both him and Hanna together and her heart begins to ache.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a while - I've been really busy with relocating and getting all my bills caught up. I'm currently in the process yet again with my partner. Yay *** _ **adulting**_ ***. I hope you guys liked it. I know it's short, but it's something.**


End file.
